monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster high: Duel Maddness
"the madness known as duel monsters are about to come to MH, but in another way..."-in the description. Monster high: Duel madness is a fic written by Timelordpinks123 and introduces a lot of new OCs and a whole new dimension, the idea came from the anime yugioh. Description The madness known as duel monsters are about to come to MH, but in another way.... When Molly Jay and Merida wise help tori donar and lottie loptr attempt to do a spell for their spell casting class, they open a portal to another dimension by mistake! Soon they discover that its the portal for the dimension of duel monsters, where in this one, they all have their own kids, problem is the leader of this dimension, as she ordered each monster to have a daughter first that way when they older, she can kidnap them and take their abilities away and leave them stranded in another dimension and the cycle repeats, determined to help, molly, merida, tori and lottie band together to save the dimension of duel monsters and its next generation, with the help of the generation, will they save the duel monsters dimension from its leader? problem is, this dimension if beyond the halls of Monster high.... Characters *Merida wise, daughter of Stephen kings 'it'. *Molly jay, daughter of a mockinjay. *Tori donar, daughter of thor. *Lottie Loptr, daughter of loki. *Darcy Gorgon, daughter of medusa, twin of deuce. *Rani Ra, daughter of Ra. *Samual Dragon, son of a dragon. *K.C gorgon, daughter of Euryale. The new characters *Kisara Blue eyes, daughter of the blue eyes white dragon. *Ruby Red eyes, daughter of the red eyes black dragon. *Mana Magician, daughter of the dark magician. *Jennifer 'jenny' zo, daughter of jinzo. *Flamette 'flame' sword, daughter of the flames swordsman. *Molly Elf, daughter of the mystical elf. *Galaxy neos, daughter of elemental hero, neos. *Wendy Kuriboah, daughter of winged kuriboah. *Berry trix, daughter of elemental hero, Burstinatrix. *Ally vion, daughter of Avion. *Yamino Magician, daughter of the dark magician girl. *Penny kuria, daughter of magician Valkuria. *Cassandra 'cassie' chaos, daughter of magician of chaos. *Hanna Py, daughter of Harpy lady. *Tina Time, daughter of the time wizard. Locations *Monster high *catacombs *Lottie and toris homes. *The dorms of monster high. *The duel monster dimension. Chapter 1 TBA Trivia *Kisara was going to be called blue eyes but it was changed to kisara as a tribute to the character, kisara, from the yugioh arc, dawn of the duel. *Penny was called val but this was a bit similar to magician valkuria so it was changed. *The title of this fic was inspired by the song; yugioh duel madness. *A mixture of both GX and normal yugioh appear. *This dimension shows the duel monsters in full form and not spirit form. Characters gallery Merida W basic.png|Merida wise, daughter of pennywise, AKA 'it' DG Basic.png|darcy gorgon, daughter of medusa, fanon twin of deuce Molly J basic.png|Molly Jay, daughter of a mockinjay K.C G basic.png|K.C gorgon, daughter of euryale Samual D basic.png|Samual dragon, son of a dragon Lottie loptr basic.png|Lottie Loptr, daughter of loki Tori donar basic.png|Tori donar, daughter of thor Kisara BE basic.png|Kisara Blue eyes, dauhghter of the blue eyes white dragon Rani basic.png|Rani Ra, daughter of ra Wendy K basic.png|Wendy Kuriboah, daughter of winged kuriboah Galaxy N basic.png|Galaxy Neos, daughter of elemental hero neos. Category:Pinks stories Category:Fanfiction